


Blue Laggon

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcool, Error est un jerk, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Ink est bourré, M/M, Romance, mais il l'aide, protecteur vs destructeur
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver dans un endroit comme ça. Cette AU n'était presque pas connu et l'ambiance ne correspondait pas à son contraire. Donc oui, il fichait quoi ici au juste?Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Pas du tout. Surtout après les engueulades magistrales des derniers jours!D'abord qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là? A boire comme un trou? C'était de sa faute peut-être? NON!Ensuite pourquoi il picolait comme ça? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à l'enregistrer?Quelle belle occasion ratée!!Il était trop bon avec "lui"





	Blue Laggon

**Author's Note:**

> Ink est à Comyet/Myebi  
> Error est à loverofpiggies

Ink se sentait tellement fatigué ces temps-ci: son travail de gardien, ses voyages entre univers, ses combats contre Error. Ses batailles. Depuis plusieurs jours. Avec ses oeuvres en cours. Bref il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, et Error avait été un peu un abruti ces derniers-temps.

_Il avait même détruit une de ses œuvres cet..._

Une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla "il ne l'a pas fait exprès, et tu le sais!"

Il ignora sa conscience. L'univers où il venait d'arriver était sombre, de la musique lui parvenait. "MusicTale?"

**Non.**

_Il voyait des lumières colorées, de la musique, des silhouettes qui dansaient._

"Ce n'est pas DanceTale. Trop bruyant." marmonna-t-il, rajustant ses vêtements et son écharpe, avant de laisser échapper un bâillement.

Une version Fell alors? Un nouvel univers? Il n'était jamais venu ici auparavant. Étrange. Et il était trop fatigué pour explorer. Il avait soif, et n'avait qu'une envie: se détendre. Se poser, boire un verre et ensuite aller se coucher.

"Et ne plus penser à cet abruti de bug ambulant!"

Il entra dans un endroit où une musique éntrainante résonnait à ses conduits auditifs. Une piste de dance où s'agitaient des monstres et des humains se trouvaient à droite. Des tables avec des fauteuils et des banquettes se trouvaient à gauche.

"Mignon comme coin. J'en connais qui aimeraient"

Et un autre qui hurlerait de savoir son frère en un tel lieu.

Pas qu'il pensait y amener Dream. D'ailleurs celui-ci ne tenait pas l'alcool. Du tout. Quand à Blue, boire avec lui était ennuyeux vu que l'alcool n"avait aucun effet sur lui.

Frustrant à mort.

Vraiment!!

Il s'assit dans un coin, voulant avoir la paix. Voulant être tranquille. Il voulait rester dans son coin, sans parler à qui que ce soit, il voulait juste...profiter d'un moment de tranquilité.

Il ne commanda rien et demandac juste "un cooktail coloré!"

"Original", railla la petite voix de son épuisement "vraiment original!".

Il secoua la tête; réagissant à peine quand une coupe avec un liquide d'un bleu azur avec une petite rondelle de fruit et une paille.

"Joli" marmonna-t-il.

Il but une gorgée.

"Bordel c'est la faute d'Error, et uniquement la sienne!"

_**Il fait juste son travail.** _

"Il adore me pourrir la vie!"

**_Il n'a jamais tenté de te tuer, malgré ce qu'il dit, il aime jouer avec toi. Il aime te provoquer et t'affronter._ **

"Il a encore détruit une de mes œuvres!"

**_Un Accident. Rien de plus._ **

_**Un accident. C'est tout.** _

_**Il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire. Et tu le sais.** _

**_C'était un accident._ **

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. "Hug, j'en ai marre de ne penser qu'à lui!! J'aimerai qu'il sorte de ma tête pendant une soirée!"

_**En plus de rêver de lui.** _

De griffonner de petits Errors dans son carnet.

**_Surtout le dessin le plus récent hum?_ **

Il détestait sa conscience quand il était crevé. Vraiment. Sans aucun doute. "Je suis juste fatigué, je devrais rentrer et dormir. Je devrais prendre des vacances. Je devrais juste dormir!! Pendant un tour complet de cadran."

_Bonne idée._

Il but une gorgée du liquide bleu alcoolisé, le goût piquant sa langue. il toussota "C'est fort."

Une pause.

L'alcool le réchauffa.

"C'est bon." admit-il. "C'est même plutôt bon!!"

Nouvelle gorgée.

Il se lécha les dents.

Et finit le verre avant même de s'en rendre compte, et en demanda à second. Il sortit le paquet de cigarette volée à Error et en alluma une, soufflant un peu de fumée. Il était fatigué. Ses pupilles le piquaient. Et sa magie tremblait un peu.

"Un dernier verre et je rentre!"

Nouvelle bouffée.

"Et je revois plus la sale gueule de Error pendant une semaine!"

Il savait que l'autre n'allait pas apprécier. Qui sait ce que Error pouvait bien trouver pour attirer son attention? Lui-même ne savait pas le moins du monde!

_Et allait tout faire pour attirer son attention._

_Pour changer._

_Comme d'habitude._

"M'en contre-fiche!" Siffla-t-il, écrasant rapidement le mégot dans le cendrier "Je ne lui appartiens pas!'

Il ferma les yeux, tâchant d'oublier toutes les fois où Error avait fait preuve de possessivité envers lui, laissant sa colère explosée envers diverses personnes.

"si son nom était écrit sur mes os je le serais!" marmonna-t-il avec fureur. Il repoussa le cendrier..."marre de son attitude et de son caractère pourri!! Marre qu'il m'enquiquine quand je peins dehors!"

Il réagit à peine quand un second verre fut posé devant lui. Et il s passa la main sur les yeux.

"Calmes-toi Ink. Il ne mérite pas que tu t'énerve contre lui comme ça"

Il prit le verre. Et avala une nouvelle gorgée. Et toussa légèrement "C'est moi ou c'est plus fort?"

Il ignora rapidement cette pensée. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir.

Ni à l'atmosphère de cet endroit, ou à rien. Juste envie de boire, de se détendre et d'aller se coucher.

_Dormir semblait un paradis._

Un eden. Un cocon chaud et confortable. Fermer les yeux et se plonger dans le sommeil pour oublier sa fatigue.

"Je devrais rentrer".

Il soupira.

"Mais ça serait gâcher de ne pas boire."

 _Comme si il avait l'intention de payer...Ironie_. Il allait se tirer avec ses pouvoirs dès qu'il en aurait marre. Il bailla doucement.

Et but une nouvelle gorgée. Plus rapidement

"C'est vraiment pas mauvais!"

Il se sentait réchauffé, et un peu plus détendu. Sa magie crépitait légèrement et son esprit s'embrumait de plus en plus.

* * *

Error se sentait un peu énervé pour des tas et des tas de raisons diverses et variées, mais portant toutes un nom: Ink.  _Oui il était énervé contre Ink pour une foules de choses?_

_1) Il voulait juste s'amuser un peu plus, mais monsieur piquait sa crise. Pour pas grand chose en fait._

_2) Il faisait juste son boulot, ce pour quoi il existait. Et monsieur n'était pas content._

_3) Ok il l'avait ligoter dans ses liens mais bon...c'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça, qu'il se moquait de lui en l'embêter un peu (beaucoup)._

_4) L'artiste s'énervait pour un simple dessin? Il en avait des dizaines et des dizaines entreposées chez lui et chez pas mal de personnes dans le multivers. Une de plus ou une de moins, quel était le soucis?_

"Quand une de mes poupées est cassée, je pique pas une crise moi, nan mais sans blague, c'est incroyable quand même!"

_Et l'autre se permettait de lui crier dessus, de pleurnicher, de bouder._

_Ca va, lui aussi dormait mal._

_Mais il faisait plein plein de siestes en même temps._

Ca compensait. Forcement. Et ce n'était pas comparable!

"Et si il me fait la gueule pendant plusieurs jours?"

Il gloussa, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur joueuse.

"J'ai le champs libre alors shorty?"

Il eut presque envie de sortir un carnet et un crayon (enfin de les faucher dans underfell) pour noter la liste d'univers à attaquer pour faire rappliquer le gardien à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Nyah nyah nyah je l'empêche dormir, quelle exagération quand même!"

L'autre n'avait qu'à pas peindre toute la nuit d'abord!

Il arriva dans un univers qui faisait penser à une putain de boite de nuit géante. Musiques, lumières colorées, cigarettes et alcool.

"C'est la fiesta tous les soirs!"

_**Et vu qu'il faisait tout le temps nuit....c'était même 18h/24h et 7j/7j.** _

Et lui aimait venir là pour picoler, personne ne le votait vraiment dans l'atmosphère tamisée et enfumée. Il alla s'asseoir à une table dans son coin habituel.

"Le truc le plus fort que vous ayez!"

Il tenait bien l'alcool alors ils pouvaient balancer la dose, ça ne ferait rien.

_Rien du tout, malheureusement._

_Blue était le seul à parfaitement tenir._

_Et il n'était pas exactement un ami._

_Loin de là._

_Et ne parlons pas de son taré de frangin qui fonctionnait aux substance pas nettes. (Et il n'exagérait pas pour une fois)._

Le verre fut posé devant lui.

Il but une gorgée, distraitement, avant que sa magie n'en détecte une autre, familière.Et un peu instable.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?"

_Pause._

"Il est venu picoler aussi?"

**_Certainement._ **

"Incroyable!"

Il en apprenait de belle sur le petit gardien. Et sur ses habitudes.

"Alors comme ça tu viens de saouler ici toi aussi Shorty?"

L'envie de jouer le prit, soudainement. Il se leva, verre à la main et se dirigea vers la magie de son rival, attiré par son envie de s'amuser et de jouer encore avec sa victime favorite.

"Et ben..."

C'est le cas de le dire. Ink était à moitié affalé sur la table. Des verres vides près de lui.

"C'est du joli Inky!"

L'autre sembla à peine réagir "Bo..boucle-là. T'es..l'pire, d'abord!"

Goutte de sueur sur la tempe du destructeur "l'alcool te rend hargneux? Triste? Bizarrze?

\- T...tais-t..oi.

\- Pff, je te prendrais bien en photo: ça ferait du super matériel de chantage shorty. Et je la monterais à tous le monde, à commencer par Dreamy! Et Blue!

\- M'..appelle pas...comme...ça. T'es...idiot...toi."

Error combattit l'envie d'éclater de rire: _sérieusement! Il avait envie de rire aux éclats_. C'était tellement stupide et hilarant de voir son rival dans cet état, et à sa merci en plus.

_Mais l'abattre dans cet état n'aurait rien eu d'amusant._

_L'écouter était mieux._

"Shorty, je pense que tu as assez bu." il flanqua le verre encore plein au sol de ses fils. "Alors tu arrêtes!

\- Tu.." il chercha ses mots dans son esprit embrummé "T...t'es pa..pas m..mo..mon p..pè...Père d'a..bord!!" articula le gardien avec difficulté. "Alor..alors...t..tais..ti...toi!

\- Heureusement.

\- Et t'es...pas..pas mo..mon am...mant. Ou m..on com...pa...gnon.

\- Si c'était le cas, je t'attacherais au lit!"

Regard vitreux du peintre. Qui semblait à côté de la plaque.

"Sale...pervers."

Regard moqueur du destructeur. Qui eut un sourire plein de dents."Dit le type bourré" Il tendit la main et attrapa l'épaule de son contraire. "Je te ramène!! Tu vas finir entre les mimines d'un pervers si ça continue comme ça."

Il regarda autour de lui. Et grogna d'un air menaçant, sa magie crépitant avec avertissement.

"On te regarde fixement depuis un moment."

Inutile de dire que les autres détournèrent les yeux ou les orbites à toutes vitesse.

"J..Je vee...veuuux enn...co...re boooiiiirrre" gémit Ink, d'un ton plaintif. "Un derniieerr!!"

Error roula des pupilles. "Oui ben non...et tu vas venir avec moi quand même.

\- NOOONNN." couina l'artiste. Il se débattit tandis qu'il était jeté sur l'épaule du destructeur. "JE VEUUUXXX PAAASS!"

Le squelette noir siffla d'agacement. "Je m'en tape que tu veuille ou pas. Je le fais quand même!"

Ink avait envie de vomir. Sa tête tournait. Sa vue était comme bloquée par de la brume.

"beuuhhh!"

Des traces vertes marquait ses joues.

Error plissa les pupilles "Attends qu'on soit dehors, j'crois que le patron n'aimera pas que tu dégobilles ses cooktails sur le sol!"

Un geignement lui répondit.

"Tu as bu quoi au juste?

\- T...trucs...colorés!"

Il soupira. "Sans blague, tu m'étonne grave là!" Il jeta un regard noir au personnel qui semblait prêt à réclamer de l'argent.

Tout le monde recula.

**Destructeur pas d'humeur à plaisanter = on s'écrase!!**

"Tu pue l'alcool!!

\- Et toi tu pue la poussière!

\- ...sympa.

\- Ben toi tu l'es ppaaass!" Une pause "Beuhhh!"

Error éloigna son contraire de lui. Et haussa un arcade "bordel tu as bien picolé! Au moins tu l'as sortit ce mélange détonnant maintenant!"

Il se téléporta dans l'anti-void, dans le petit chalet qu'il avait volé dans une AU désolée. Pour les jours où il avait des invités...

_...ou des prisonniers._

_Haha. Non pas spécialement Ink._

"On n'est pas chez toiiii"

_Tiens il arrivait à faire des phrases sans trébucher?_

"En fait si.

\- Nannnnn!"

Gros soupir.Mais il ne releva pas. Se répétant en boucle  **"il est bourré, il est bourré, il est bourré"** pour rester calme et zen. C'était très important pour lui. Ne pas craquer! Ne pas hurler!! Ne pas bazarder Ink par terre sans aucune pitié.

Il grommela "Tu sais quoi? Tu as besoin d'une douche ou d'un bain.

\- nyanyanya."

Il décida de ne pas prendre garde aux chouinements de son captif enivré. Et le largua sur le sol de la salle de bain.

"Une douche, et au lit!"

Ink, les yeux en forme de points d'interrogations, gémit "nnann, j'veuuxxx paassss"

**Silence.**

**Bruit d'eau qui coule.**

"J'en ai rien à battre que tu ne veuille pas!"

Et l'artiste fut bazardé sous le jet d'eau, dans un mélange de couinement et de geignements de protestation.

Error regarda sa montre.

Attendit.

Et après 10 minutes, il coupa l'arrivée d'eau. "Calmé?

\- T...t'es qu'un...sa..diqueuh!

\- ...merci du compliment ~

Il le traina jusqu'au lit et l'y lacha "Maintenant tu dors!

\- Si...si...s...j'veux.

\- Tout-de-suite!"

Il croisa les bras et attendit, pendant quelques instants. Et évidement type bourré s'endormant vite, Ink sombra rapidement. Sans oublier son épuisement des derniers jours.

Error se massa les temps "bordel, il va me rendre dingue!"

Et réalisa qu'il n'avait prit aucune photo. Et qu'il ne l'avait pas enregistré! Quelle déception!

"Ha. Zut. Ca aurait fait un beau matériel de chantage!"

_Bah il aurait une belle crise de rire au matin, c'était l'essentiel!!_

_Et pourrait se moquer de lui non stop!_

* * *

**  
Omake**

Ink arriva dans la cuisine où Error prenait un café.

Ils se dévisagèrent, le destructeur eut un sourire terriblement moqueur et provocateur. "Pas trop mal au crâne Inky?

-  De un non j'ai un marteau-piqueur dans la tête, de deux qu'est-ce que je fous chez toi?

\- De deux, je t'ai ramassé totalement bourré cette nuit, de un,  ton café et ton médoc contre la gueule de bois sont là!"

L'artiste s'assit brutalement sur la chaise, sa tête lui faisant terriblement mal et ses souvenirs totalement flous et douloureux.

"Pitié, on ne reparle plus de ça.

\- Pfff.

\- S'il te plaît?

\- D'accord Shorty ~" Il se pencha, reposant sa propre tasse vide "même si tu étais terriblement drôle en étant totalement éméché Inky ~"

Son contraire pâlit. "Tu.." il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Error ronronna presque: "La prochaine fois je prendrais des photos, je filmerais, et je t'enregistrais!"

_Ou je profiterais honteusement de la situation? Hum..._

"Merci quand même!" Railla le gardien, avalant son médicament contre les lendemains de beuveries d'un coup.

**FIN**


End file.
